Friends Who Are Like Family
by Melon nin
Summary: Yurick's story: how he came to be apart of Dagran's Mercenaries. After pirates attack his home, Yurick finds himself a part of a group of cruel mercenaries. What happens when he finally snaps, and decides to fight against their tyrannical rule? Pre-game
1. Scraps

Chapter 1: Scraps

"Oy, Kid! Move along! If you don't hurry your sorry arse, we'll just dump you 'ere, all the good you do us!"

Yurick sighed. Smith, the captain of the Merc group, had been pushing them all nonstop, trying to make a journey ordinarily lasting a week take less than three days. Naturally, as the smallest and newest member of the group, he had been assigned to carry their enormous pack of supplies and weapons _again_.

"Well maybe you ought to have a go at carrying the pack then," Yurick called back in an irritated tone.

"What did you say, little swine? I don't like your attitude. You ought to show more respect to me." said Smith, "Without me, you would be crawling on the streets, begging for scraps. You would have nothing, if not for all the kindness I've shown you!"

_Then it shouldn't be so hard to carry a pack half the size of your fat arse, and be show that supposed kindness. _

"I'm sorry," he called out instead; "I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Damn straight you will. 'Cause if you don't, my boys 'ere would be only too happy to remove it."

Yurick berated himself silently. He had long since learned to keep such thoughts to himself, but it had been a long few days and he had grown tired of Smith's constant mistreatment of him. He was barely twelve when he had joined Smith's band of mercs, and over the course of seven long, painful years, he had learned that it was always better to keep his mouth shut. Smith punished even the slightest retort with a harsh beating.

Yurick and Smith, along with Grido and Kansu, the other members of their band of mercenaries, had been traveling for two days, going north to harass a rich man into ceding his land to their boss, Lord Rithe of the southern town, Rithetown. Mercenaries had been growing increasingly more in demand as the Empire's war had grown, and it was not so hard to find work anymore. There were many times when Yurick thought about leaving Smith's tyrannical, greedy band and making it out on his own, but he has always decided against it. Yurick was a mage, and an incredibly powerful fire mage at that. He had no doubt that he could hold his own in a battle, but it was near impossible to get work alone, as employers thought mages, especially one scrawny like him, needed protection. As much as he hated Smith's band, he held his tongue and stayed with them, for he knew his survival was unlikely without them. Beyond that however, there was no bond. Yurick was, for the most part, left to his own devices, which was how he preferred it. He had gotten used to taking care of himself at a very young age, and he wouldn't allow anyone to step in now.

Not that they would. Smith, along with the others spent their nights off in shady bars, drinking noisily and disruptively until they were nearly incoherent, then harassing the bar maids until they passed out. They had not a care for Yurick, beyond a debt owed, five years ago.

_Cold. Ever since he and his mother had left their foggy seaside village, Yurick had hated the cold. It reminded him of that that had been taken from him that freezing morning when the pirates attacked. That was the day his father had-_

_"No." The word came out louder than he had intended, and he looked around cautiously._

_"Don't think of that," he commanded himself. He had been traveling in the mountains looking for work, and was left without a place to stay. He had managed to sneak into an abandoned house, but was currently hiding, for he had heard voices._

_Perhaps the place wasn't abandoned after all, perhaps it was haunted and-_

_Yurick shook his head firmly. He could not permit such thoughts to enter his head; he needed to discipline his mind better._

_His small, twelve-year-old frame shook violently from the cold, yet Yurick refused to move. He had heard voices; of that much he was certain. He had heard them, and had no desire to be caught by their owners. He could only imagine what they would do when they found a small twelve-year-old boy-_

_Man, he was a man. He could no longer afford to call himself a child, for that implied the lack of responsibility needed on his part. He was alone in the world now, abandoned by his mother and father. He shook his head. He didn't need them, really. He was fine on his own. Only… he could not ignore the unpleasant presence he had felt lingering on his conscious for the past quarter hour. Yurick sighed, and to appease his fears, he cautiously pushed his consciousness out, scanning for the unwanted presence._

_He stifled a yawn as he continued his search. He had awakened at the crack of dawn, hoping to reach the town that day. Failing that, he had needed a place to stay and found one, in an abandoned three-story house. The house must have been grand once, with its marble floors, grand staircase and crystal chandeliers in almost every room. It had long since been abandoned, though Yurick could not fathom the reason why._

_Presently, he was in a small bedroom off of the kitchen. He supposed that it must have been the quarters of a servant once, but now it served his purpose well. He was just about to stop searching the area for other life forms and order his weary mind to go to sleep when he noticed two things. One, he was not alone in the house. Three floors above him, there was a trio of men. In fact, they must have been the voices he had been hearing. They were laughing and talking loudly, and Yurick silently berated himself for not noticing them sooner. He had met men like these before, foul smelling drunkards, and it was best to stay away from them._

_He felt also an animal presence. Judging by the strength of it, there were twenty or more of the creatures. He chanced a glance out of the window, into the surrounding forest. Cave cougars? What were they doing here? Despite himself, Yurick began to feel apprehensive. He doubted that he could have even managed five of the beasts, but twenty?_

_He pondered his options. He could stay, and attempt to fight off the cougars. He wrote that one off immediately. He also decided against hiding, for the hungry beasts had an astounding sense of smell, and would surely find him. He could go upstairs…. But his pride rejected that option immediately. He was not a child, to run and cry for help when in danger._

_The beasts drew closer and closer, and Yurick knew he was fast running out of time. Standing up quickly, he made his decision._


	2. Fire for Survival

Chapter Two: Fight for Survival

**Author's Note: This'll be a bit confusing, but the bit that was in italics last chapter is a flashback of sorts to five years ago, when Yurick was 12. The following section is a continuation of that story, but not in italics because it didn't work with another thing in chapter three. I'm shooting for daily updates over the break at least, and we'll see what happens when school resumes. Enjoy! **

Yurick stood outside, watching his breath freeze in the chilly night air. He heard a noise a bit to his left, and sent a scathing glare to the one responsible.

"Quiet," he hissed, "If they find us before we're ready, we're done for!"

"Scared, are we? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, hearing that from a kid like you." The voice came from a hulking man, six feet tall and almost half as wide, who he would come to know as Smith. He had a mop of black hair that he kept secured at the back of his head with a leather strap. His eyes were like two coals, their cold light gleaming out from under two bushy eyebrows.

Yurick seethed with indignation. Kid? His brutal life had forced him to grow up long ago. He was just about to send back a biting remark to the man when, sensing his intentions, Smith held up a hand. Yurick glared furiously at this casual dismissal until he saw Kansu, one of Smith's men quietly whispering to him.

"The preparations are complete," he said in a carrying whisper. Smith turned to Yurick and glared.

"This had better work kid, or we'll roast you and feed you to the beasts ourselves." Yurick thought this was quite unfair, as the men would have had no warning of the beasts had he not gone and told them. Even now, he was having reservations about warning the men of the cougars. The first encounter had gone extremely poorly, and he disliked having to have companions in the upcoming fight. Necessary, yes, but undesirable, for Yurick preferred to work alone.

"Well kid? Where are they?" demanded Smith.

"They are close, tell your men to get into position." Yurick replied curtly.

"I'm warning you, if this doesn't work-"

"I know! You'll roast me then feed me to those damn cougars! Now will you shut up and let me concentrate?"

Smith evidently trusted him enough, for he started hurriedly barking orders at his two men that they hurried to obey. Still glowering from the most recent argument, Yurick focused on setting the fire within the house just as the first cougar appeared. He had to be careful not to ignite the dynamite that the men had found too soon, lest their plan have no effect. His series of small fires were designed to lure the animals into the house from the smell of burning food. Once they were all in, he would light the dynamite. He desperately hoped this would work, for they did not have much of a plan beyond this.

Yurick shifted uncomfortably as the cougars began to invade the house, searching for the strange smell. When the bulk of the pack had entered, he quickly sent a stream of fire to the nearest barrel of explosives. If all went well, the first would start a chain reaction to bring the building down and crush the beasts.

"It would be wise to put some distance between us and the mansion," called Yurick, not even bothering to keep his voice down. Tall flames began licking the windows as the men hastened to obey. A large bang permeated the air, followed by a series of other loud explosions. Then, they heard the sound of cracking wood as the structure caved in on its self. For a moment all was silent.

Suddenly, Yurick heard a loud snarl, as a particularly large cougar forced his way out of the wreckage. Followed by several of its companions, the remaining members advanced on the men with more fury than a thunderstorm.

"What now?" asked Yurick frantically.

"Now, the real fun begins," said Smith, a slight smile playing about his lips while he raised his massive sword. "Get 'em, boys!" Smith and his two comrades leapt forward and began attacking the cougars with a ferocity that surprised Yurick. They seemed to enjoy taking the lives of the animals. Yurick felt strangely sad, as he watched Smith take two down with one blow. The animals had done nothing wrong; they had merely been trying to stay alive. He wondered if they-

"Oy, kid!" A rough voice startled Yurick out of his musings. He sat up quickly, trying to act as though he had merely been studying the battlefield. He and took a quick look down at his short dagger and laughed softly, knowing the small weapon would have little effect on the 200 pound cougars. Gathering his thoughts, he sent a fireball to the nearest cougar. The creature squealed in protest, and while it was distracted, he slipped his knife into its heart.

The fighting went on in this manner for some minutes, until there was a lull and Yurick looked up while pausing to catch his breath. His companions were hacking and slashing away with a crazed delight Yurick could not fathom. As his blue eyes flicked toward Smith, he noticed another cougar, slowly slipping unnoticed behind Smith's back. Yurick watched in horror, as It pounced, knocking the man flat on his stomach. Yurick heard a muffled shout from Smith as he flipped onto his back to try and defend himself. Yurick saw that he had no chance of getting his weapon up in time.

The cougar pounced again, this time going for the man's throat...

"Oh no you don't!' cried Yurick as he jumped in front of Smith, wielding only his dagger. The Cougar considered him for a moment, and then charged again. Yurick stabbed with all his strength as the creature gave a protesting howl. It fell, with a sickening thump, and moved no more. Yurick turned to Smith, with a smirk on his face.

"Let's see you call me a kid again," he sneered, "Why, if I wasn't here, you'd be-

Yurick suddenly paused, and turned around, only to be thrown to the ground. He heard a horrible crunch and felt a sickening pain in his right shoulder as he looked up at the cave cougar that, while he had been watching Smith, had been stalking him. As the creature drew closer and closer, he transferred his dagger to his left hand, but could not stop a scream of pain from escaping his lips. What the hell had he been thinking?

As he waited with dread for the creature to approach, he tightened his grip on the knife. If he was going to die, then the damn creature was going with him. He stabbed wildly, catching the creature in the center of its chest. It snarled, and was going for his neck when a massive sword cut it down. Yurick looked up, hardly daring to believe his eyes.

Smith had come to save him.

**If you liked this, please review! It makes me really happy and encourages me to write more! Also, thanks so much to my friend Jess who, being an amazing writer, helped me edit this.**


	3. Lilibeth

_Chapter Three: Lilibeth_

_**Authors Note: In this chapter, italics do signify a flashback, and this is how it will be for the rest of the story. Sorry for the confusion!**_

"_It was a freezing morning, and the fog was incredibly thick"_

_Yurick had woken early to see his father off that morning, begging, as always, to be allowed to go with his father on his ship._

_His father had merely smiled, and said_

_"Maybe next time, little fire. Your mother needs you here." Standing up, he brushed Yurick's silvery white bangs out of his eyes. _

_"Farewell. I will return very late this evening, and then we will practice your magic tomorrow, yes?" Yurick hated to see his father go, but he quickly agreed, and bade his father goodbye. _

_A few hours later, Yurick had dressed and found himself in the stables. Even at ten, he had a way with the horses like nobody else did. He could calm the skittish ones and groom even the most stubborn. _

_Everybody said he had a gift with the animals, but Yurick knew the truth. The horses were his first friends, indeed, his only friends. None of the other kids in the town liked him; in fact they spent much time searching for him to tease and harass him. His family, the horses, and his magic were his life. _

_Around midday, Yurick had finished his work for the morning, so he left to go for a walk around the city. He was making his way down a side street towards the docks when he heard a cruel voice behind him._

_"Where're you going, pipsqueak?" Yurick squeezed his eyes shut, took a deep breath, and kept walking. _

_"Oy, where're you going?" Yurick heard another voice, somewhere to his left this time. He walked more quickly this time, trying not to betray his fear. _

_"Come out and play, or are you too scared," jeered a voice to his right. Losing his head completely, Yurick started running as fast as he could; when he felt rough hands shove him down from the front. _

_"Well, what do we have here...?" Yurick picked himself off the ground, wiping his bleeding lip and dreading the moment he would be forced to look up. _

_"Gavin," he spat out, climbing onto all fours, "What do you want?" He tried to stand up, only to be knocked down again. A heavy boot rested on the small of his back. Yurick lifted his head, and stared into the face of his attacker._

_"What. Do. You. Want." repeated Yurick with a definite note of anger in his voice. _

_"I don't like your tone kid. You ought to be a bit nicer, else you'll have my father to answer to." Yurick glared at his tormenter._

_"Running off to Daddy, are we now? Wouldn't have expected much more from a swine like you," Yurick sneered. Gavin's face flushed with anger._

_"I'd be a bit more careful if I were you kid," Gavin sneered. "You don't want to mess with me." _

_Gavin brought his ugly face very close to Yurick's. "I know your secret, fire boy. You had best hope nobody from the Empire finds out," he leered. _

_"C'mon, the whelp's not worth it today" he called to his companions. With a final kick aimed at Yurick's chest, Gavin and his gang were gone. Fear flooded through Yurick. How was it possible Gavin knew of his magic? What would the Empire do if it found out? He silently resolved to get answers from his father that night. _

_At that moment however, a bell tower above him collapsed onto the street adjacent to him. He heard screams, and the sound of footsteps. Dragging himself off the ground, he headed to the docks, the apparent source.__A terrible sight greeted him there. A small fleet of three ships had come, and were firing upon the city. Cannonballs flew everywhere, and large contingents of men were disembarking from the ships holding large curved weapons. Everywhere, there was chaos. Children were crying for their mothers, and men were grabbing weapons and rushing towards the invaders with hardened looks on their faces that Yurick had never seen before. _

_"Go home kid!" One called in Yurick's direction. But Yurick would not go. He had to see his father first. _

_"Father? Father!"__ Where could he be? His father would never have deserted their town like that. Yurick broke into a run, his breathing becoming more and more frantic as he searched desperately._

"_Father! Where are you?"_

"Father!" Yurick sat up with a start. He felt firm hands on his chest, shoving him back down.

"Easy kid. Don't hurt yourself more, now," he heard a gruff voice command. For the first time, Yurick registered a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked up at the face of the man.

"What happened? Where are we?" Yurick shook his head, trying to force his vision to stop spinning.

"Easy!" He recognized Smith's voice. Gesturing to his two companions, Smith ordered, "Take him up to the town, and find a healer. He won't last long without one."

"You worried about 'im or something?" leered another voice. Smith grabbed the man's vest.

"Do you realize how valuable this kid could be to us?" he said in a low, but nevertheless carrying voice. "He's a mage. And a damn powerful one at that. "

"You'd let that scrawny boy join us?" argued the man. "He's not like us! He's just a kid!"

Smith slowly turned to face to the man.

"Do you mean to defy my orders?" he said in a soft but dangerous tone. Smith advanced on the man with slow, deliberate steps.

"N…no. I'm sorry sir. I'll take him myself." The other man was clearly intimidated.

"Clear out!" snarled Smith. The men hurried to do what they were told. In a few short minutes, the site was completely deserted leaving nothing but the ruined mansion.

Yurick winced as rough hands lifted him. He felt bone shifting in his shoulder, and felt his wound start sheeting blood again. His lips uttered an involuntary cry as he slid once more into darkness.

_Yurick awoke in his mother's arms. He could hear the soft murmur of voices around him as he struggled to break from the haze that clouded his mind. _

"_Shhh…" his mother's soft voice broke through his clouded confusion. "It's all right, Yurick. I'm here."_

_He struggled to sit up. "Where are we? What happened?" He looked around and saw the walls of the town healer's house. _

"_You were found, collapsed on the docks. I was so worried, I thought…." His mother gave a forced smile. "You're safe now, that's all that matters."_

_Yurick looked around, and saw a number of men on pallets, having their wounds tended. Yurick began to feel a rising suspicion. _

"_Where's father?" he demanded. "That was a pirate attack, was it not? Why didn't he come back and fight them off? Where is he!" Yurick's voice began to rise with anger. _

"_Yurick…" his mother stroked his forehead_

"_Tell me what happened." He said, barely managing to keep his anger in check._

"…_I don't know. Some people are saying…" she hesitated. _

"_What? What are they saying?"_

"_That he knew about the attack, and fled for his life." Yurick stared. _

"_You don't believe them, do you?" his mother turned away._

"_Get some rest, Yurick."_

When he awoke again, it was dark and Yurick was alone. Where was he? What was Smith doing? He sat up, slower this time.

"Where am I?" he muttered, out loud this time.

"In Darshka," came a voice in the darkness. Yurick heard the sound of a match being lit, and blinked with the new light as a candle was lit.

"And where is that?" asked Yurick, mildly annoyed. "Just who are you?"

"My name is Lilibeth." A round face came into the candlelight. Yurick frowned. The girl couldn't have been older than nine or ten, yet there was certain hardness about her face.

"You still didn't answer my question, where are we? And where are my companions? They brought me to you, did they not?" Yurick stared at her, waiting for answers.

"I told you," she said sharply, "We are in Darshka. Or rather, the ruins of Darshka. And as for your companions, they are likely in the tavern, plundering for any spoils they might find," she sniffed. "They're an unpleasant bunch. I was hoping you'd be different, but it seems you're all the same.

The comment stung. He was not in the least bit like them, they had merely met while traveling. He rubbed his shoulder as he digested her information. He was surprised to find that all traces of the injury had been erased.

"You're a healer, aren't you?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" she spat. Yurick frowned again. He was surprised at the level of hostility she displayed; it was way beyond that of a normal child.

"Thank you. You healed my shoulder. I am…grateful." It was hard for Yurick to spout gratitude, or any sort of emotion so easily, but the girl had likely saved him from death.

"You're welcome. Although you should tell your friends that I would have done it even without their threats."

"Their threats?" Yurick's eyes narrowed. "What did they say to you?"

Lilibeth sighed. "It doesn't matter, just pass on the message." Yurick was reluctant to let the subject go, but there were other pressing matters.

"Can you direct me to them?" he inquired. "I'd better let them know I'm all right." She hesitated, then stood up.

"Follow me."

**Bit of a longer chapter, but I hope you enjoyed and leave a review before you go!**


	4. To Save a Life

**First and foremost, sorry for the late update! My computer's having some issues right now, and won't stay on for more than 30 mins at a time. I would also beg for your patience, but updates may be a bit slower in the coming. I've got a lot of last minute rehearsals, and a new audition to be prepping for. And then of course, school! This story will finish though, that I can promise. Thanks and I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter Four: To Save a Life

Dusk was falling, and a sharp wind cut into his face. Yurick shivered and pulled his cloak tighter around him as he followed the small young girl across the town. It was nearly dark, and Yurick was thankful for that for Darshka, by the darkened glance he saw of it, had been destroyed almost beyond recognition. It reminded him of his home, walking through the ruined city the day after the pirates came. That was the day he had-

"No." he said firmly.

"Pardon?" asked Lilibeth

"Sorry. It's nothing," replied Yurick tonelessly. She eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing.

"In any case, here it is. Run along to your friends now," she added bitterly. Yurick looked at her questioningly, then turned and walked into the partially wrecked tavern without another word.

Walking through the blackened doorway, Yurick noticed a palpable odor of alcohol. _Hard liquor, _he thought, wrinkling his nose. Walking further into the room, he saw Smith's men celebrating in the derelict tavern. Looking around, he also saw several unfamiliar faces. One man dancing was dancing a jig atop a table while others stood around him, singing tunelessly. Yurick noticed several bottles scattered about, filled to varying degrees with an amber colored liquid.

Glancing over the room, Yurick could see no sign of Smith. Yurick walked over to the stairs hoping to find Smith up there when he heard a leathery voice that sent chills up his spine.

"That little girl we saw, I'm telling you: she's something else."

"She's a child!" the other voice scoffed. " 'ave you gotten so desperate you're ogling after kids now?"

"So? Who's here to tell us we can't," the first voice chuckled. "No one needs to know"

Yurick turned sharply on his heel towards the door of the tavern when he was stopped by a thick arm.

"Smith?" he asked, looking up.

"Where're you going, kid?" he replied.

"Oh…nowhere really," Yurick stammered, "h…having a look around, that's all." Smith snorted, but did not question him further.

"We're resting here for tomorrow, and we'll leave here the next day at first light, kid. Until then, you're on your own." Yurick nodded. That was how he liked things. He walked out of the tavern, pondering what to do for the next day.

"_So? Who's here to tell us we can't? No one needs to know"_

The longer he thought about it, the harder it was to get the men's words out of his mind. She was so young to for those filthy men to treat her the way they did. Yurick found himself trudging through the biting wind towards her ruined house.

"No." The statement was final, absolute as Lilibeth glared and tried to force the door shut. Yurick stuck his foot in the gap.

"Please," he said, forcing the word out of his mouth, "I just want to talk to you." She snorted.

"Sure," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "you just want to talk. I see I was right. You're no different from your filthy mercenary friends. You think I don't know what you lot want from me? Young I may be, but not ignorant." Anger bubbled up from within Yurick.

"I'm not like them," he spat with conviction. "I want to help you."

"You realize that you're not the first person I've heard that from, you know." She lessened her grip on the door slightly. "Those bandits you saw in the tavern, they told me the same thing when they first ransacked the village." She glared at him. "How do I know you're not the same, you won't do the same things they did?"

He stepped back, surprised. He had expected her not to trust him, but he had not expected the open hostility with which she regarded him. Thinking about it all, it likely wasn't his place to intervene. She could obviously take care of herself. And yet… he couldn't bring himself to abandon her completely. She was, after all, only a few years younger than he. Yurick took a deep breath.

"Lilibeth," he said holding her gaze, "Surely you don't want to live here forever? When I said I wanted to help you, I meant it. I want to take you away from here." Her dark green eyes widened slightly, but she said nothing.

"There's a town at the base of this mountain that borders a large lake," he continued. "We could go there."

She looked down dejectedly. "And then what? Your friends surely would not allow you to stay there forever, and I have nothing that would enable me to lead a better life than here."

"Lilibeth…" he trailed off softly. "Look at me. There's nothing left for you here," he said gently. "I don't know what happened here, but you're the only living inhabitant of this town. What'll happen when we leave? You'll be alone here, waiting for death.

A single teardrop fell from the corner of her eye. Yurick's tone hardened. "I've seen death, Lilibeth. I've seen a thriving town fall into silent ashes in mere days. I've lost my parents; I've been in your shoes." His voice wavered slightly. "There was a time when I too wanted nothing more than to give up on my life. But I endured. And I cannot stand by and allow you to give up." He suddenly felt strangely protective of the girl. "You deserve a grand life, with many comforts and good friends. You deserve to be happy."

She sniffed, and took a deep breath. "Why do you care so much about me? We've just met. I don't even know your name."

"Because, maybe by doing some good in the world, I can erase some of the bad." He shook his head and offered her a ghostly hint of a smile. "My name is Yurick. Maybe we could be friends?"

"I think I would like that," she said, a trace of a smile also on her lips. "Call me Lilli?"

**If you liked this, please follow and/or review! It makes me really ridiculously happy to know people read and like my story! Also, thanks so much to my friend Jess, for being an amazing editor!**


	5. A Home

**Next chapter is up! Thanks so much for all these reviews, they make my day whenever I see them! Also, sorry for not getting this up sooner! I've had it written and edited for a couple days, but the website kept giving me an error message every time I tried to update. **

Chapter Five: A Home

They had been traveling for nearly a week, Yurick and Lilli. The mountain paths, while difficult to climb even in the summer, were made near impassable in the dead of winter. Thus it was a slow march, constantly forcing their way through chest deep snow. They had made much slower progress than Yurick had anticipated, and it made him tense. They were well supplied, having raided Lilli's damaged village for food and clothing, but Yurick worried that, if they did not reach the city soon, they would die from the cold, of exhaustion, or some other undesirable cause.

Yurick pushed these thoughts out of his mind as he concentrated on the particularly large snowdrift in front of him. Groaning, he pushed his protesting body upwards and began to clamber over the snow. The further he went over the hill of snow, the shallower it got, until it only came up to his ankles. He rested there a moment while he turned to check on Lilli. She was pushing her way through the snow, with only the tip of her pink nose and the ends of her bright red hair visible. He thought of her fondly. She was only nine, yet she had followed Yurick unquestioningly, and without complaint. Her steadfast trust surprised Yurick, who thought she would prove to be a difficult traveling companion. Yet she had not questioned his decisions once. Without a word of dissent Lilli continued to push on through the snow without complaint until he called rest at the end of every day. _Maybe there is more to this girl than meets the eye, _Yurick thought.

She looked up and Yurick quickly diverted his attention. "C'mon," he called, "Just a little further, then we'll stop for the day." She nodded in agreement, too exhausted to reply.

Yurick turned, and continued over the hill. He stopped suddenly when he felt the snow shifting beneath his feet. He turned and opened his mouth to shout a warning to Lilli just as the ground gave way beneath him. With a muffled yell, he fell several feet below the white frosty world.

_Just what I needed, _Yurick thought sarcastically. He looked above him, only to see a hole about a foot taller than his head. Lilli's small face appeared in the opening.

"You want me to help you?" she asked innocently. "Or can your damaged pride not take another little blow?" she smiled down at him playfully.

Yurick stared at her, shocked at her jest. Lilli immediately looked to the side and started to mumble an apology. Yurick cut her off.

"No, I'm sure I can get out by myself" he said, with a deadly serious look on his face. "Besides, don't you know about the fierce snow dragons that hide in snowbanks like these?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes, they slither through the snow silently, searching for little girls with flaming red hair," Yurick said seriously. "There are a good number of them now as I understand, and they're _always_ hungry."

"Really?" Lilli asked, fearful. Yurick laughed quietly, causing her eyes to narrow in suspicion.

"Do you know the word gullible, Lilli?" he said, not even bothering to conceal his smile.

"Shut it, you." she said with a grin.

The two continued to force their way along the winding mountain path, persevering through the afternoon until nightfall, when it became too dark to see anymore. Yurick had set a fire of some leaves and a log they had found under the snow. The log had been wet, but he had scraped the outer layers off with his dagger and lit it with his magic. It was smoking slightly, but provided them with much-needed warmth.

Lilli pulled her cloak tighter around her as the cold night air closed in around them.

"I never thought I'd leave Darshka" she stared into the fire, unblinkingly. Yurick looked up in mild surprise. He had not expected her to willingly volunteer information about her home.

"I was happy there, Yurick. I had good friends, and a loving family. I was the youngest, you know. I had two older brothers." She pulled her hands around to her knees, hugging them to her chest. "When the bandits attacked, all the men went fearlessly to protect out village. My father and brothers went, promising to return in time for supper that night. They never returned."

Yurick stared at his feet, saying nothing. Her story sounded horribly familiar to him, forcing him to have to fight back the tide of memories in his head.

"It is a terrible thing," he said in a low voice, "to have memories of those you loved then lost at such a young age." His eyes filled with tears as his throat constricted. The surge of memories was becoming nearly unbearable now.

"What of your own family, Yurick?" she asked. "When I decided to come with you, you told me of the deaths of your parents. What happened?" Yurick stared at his feet, not answering.

"Was it your home?" she asked softly. He jerked his head up in surprise.

"How did you know?" he asked apprehensively.

"I guessed," she replied sadly. "Everybody has a topic that they'll not willingly broach, and it seems I've found yours. Forgive me; it was not my intention to pry."

"It's getting late, we should sleep now" he said with finality in his tone. Lilli nodded and asked no more questions.

They awoke early the next morning, eager to be off and finally reach the city despite their aching limbs. After a hurried morning repast, they were off. By mid-morning, Yurick and Lilli could see a faint, foggy outline of the city. And by early afternoon, they had reached the city.

"Aristes, they call it." Yurick told Lilli. "Named after the ruler of this town."

"Seems a tad bigheaded to me," commented Lilli.

"Quiet you, "said Yurick, hiding his smile

They would eventually have to find lodging for the night eventually, but there was no hurry. The pair spent away much of the afternoon wandering the new city, taking in the sights and sounds. They spoke as they walked, and Yurick learned of Lilli's wit, and of her love of flippant nature. When in safety it seemed, she did not care for somber silence. Rather, she enjoyed laughter and games, and spending time outdoors under the sun. Yurick found himself enjoying the time he spent in Lilli's company.

Nearing nightfall, the sun had begun its downward descent, and Yurick was beginning to worry somewhat. They needed a place to stay until morning, when they would be able to figure out what to do next. Lilli apparently shared his concern, for she asked

"It's getting late. What're we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know," replied Yurick honestly. "We'd better find a place to stay for the night; I don't fancy sleeping in the streets."

They had wandered for a half hour more when they heard a tentative voice.

"Excuse me?" Yurick and Lilli whirled about, searching for the source. "I couldn't help but notice that you two children looked a little lost." A smiling man was walking towards them. He was dressed in a blood-red tunic embroirded with silver thread. Yurick guessed that the man was in his mid-forties, judging by the lines on his good-natured face.

"If you need a place for the night, my wife and I would be more than willing to open our home." Seeing their hesitant faces, the man bent down to eye level. "Come with me," he said coaxingly. "You two look as though you could do with a bath and a hot meal." He stood and walked forward a few paces then looked back expectantly. Lilli looked at Yurick who nodded, somewhat hesitantly. She smiled, then took Yurick's hand and began to follow the man.

Late that night, Yurick found himself clean and sitting in the man's living room alongside Lilli. The hours before him seemed no more than a blur. After the man had come across them in the city, they had been taken to his large and rather grand home. They had been ushered up a gleaming marble staircase by two of the man's seemingly endless servants. At the top, the servants had separated him and Lilli and taken them to have a bath. After, he remembered the manservant trying to force him into a royal blue tunic with gold stitches.

"It's only proper," the man had insisted. "You'll be dining with Lord Orrin. It's a great honor!" The servant had flashed a quick smile while Yurick tried to digest the information.

"Lord Orrin?" he asked finally.

"Champion of the people," the man said, with a cheerful laugh. "The Empire's war has done nothing but cause death and poverty for us already poor folk. But Lord Orrin, when his father died and he ascended to power here in Aristes, he took care of us. He set up homes and buildings for us, and gave us jobs when no one else would."

"He really is a champion of the people then" Yurick had commented.

"It's not for naught he was given the title. 'Course, he has his fair share of enemies too. People who think only the rich should have any power." The man's eyes narrowed for a second, and then he clapped a hand to his forehead. "Look at the time! You're supposed to be downstairs already, and here I was, boring you with talk of politics. Let's go, lad."

Dinner had been a spectacular affair that night. Yurick sat on one side of the table, next to Lilli, and the man, Lord Orrin he supposed, had sat at the head with his wife to the right. The large table had been laden with every dish Yurick could have imagined, and servants constantly paraded by with more. The meal had consisted of much laughter, food, and overall gaiety. When the two hour affair had finally finished, they had been led to a smaller sitting room off the dining room.

It was there that Lilli and he now sat. Lord Orrin was telling a story, something about a man he had met a few days back. Yurick sat quietly, observing the room. His eyes shifted to Orrin's wife. She was a tall woman, with long, flowing blonde hair and a wide mouth, corners turned upward in a smile that enhanced her delicate face. She looked to pure and untainted by hardship. It was clear that she was used to living in comfort.

Yurick instead turned his gaze to Lilli, who was sitting attentively and laughing at Lord Orrin's story. Her wavy red locks had been pulled back with a simple silver comb. Even as he watched, a rebellious piece had escaped from the comb. Despite this, she appeared so natural, so happy here. He looked at her caringly. This was what she deserved. Lost in his thoughts, Yurick almost missed Orrin's question.

"-have decided that, if you should wish, you shall live with us." Orrin beamed.

"What!?" exclaimed Lilli, not quite believing her ears.

Orrin's smile deepened. "We have no children of our own, Elyse and me." Orrin gestured to his wife.

"You two have neither home nor family to speak of, correct?" Yurick stiffened under the man's gaze.

"No, we don't." Yurick replied stiffly.

"Then it is settled! You two shall be as our children." Orrin and Elyse beamed. "It's getting to be late, you two ought to get some rest. We shall talk more about this tomorrow" said Elyse in a kind tone.

It was very early the next morning. Yurick awoke and looked up out at the sky. _The sun probably won't rise for another few hours_, he guessed. Yurick looked over at Lilli's sleeping form, smiling gently. This was the life she deserved. With silent footsteps, he crossed to the window and opened it. He took a breath of the cool night air, steadying himself. With a last glance at Lilli's peaceful face, he climbed out onto the roof.

She would've liked to know he was leaving, he knew that. She would have wanted to stop him, to keep him with her. But he had to go. Yurick was broken, unclean. He didn't deserve the care shown towards him. It was better to leave now, and save them all from pain later. As much as he hated to leave, he also felt at peace with it. Lilli's life had been saved, and given a few years, she would hardly remember him.

With a last reluctant glance back at the mansion, Yurick jumped lightly from a low point on the roof onto the darkened streets below. He began to search for the nearest exit in the city. Soon, his feet found a familiar path that he walked along for the next half hour, checking for watchmen on every cross street.

As much as Yurick tried to hide it from himself, felt cold, alone without Lilli. Looking after her had brought purpose to his life again. He realized now just how much comfort she had provided him with. He hadn't felt this way since his mother had been alive. His mother too had brought much joy into his life.

Yurick halted abruptly. "They're gone now," he told himself coldly. "They're gone, and you'll never see them again. Now get a move on, and get out of this city."

Yurick started walking again, more briskly this time. He knew the drawbridge was around here somewhere. As long as he hid from the sentries, he was confident in his abilities to scale the bridge and be gone before dawn.

He paused behind a rain barrel, searching for the watchman on the next street. He was about to dash across the road when the hairs on his neck abruptly stood on end. Yurick was preparing to sense for the intruder, a pit of dread in his stomach, when he heard a rough voice behind him.

"Well, well, look who's finally turned up." Yurick grimaced in recognition. Steeling himself, he turned around and looked up into Smith's livid face.

**Bit of a longer chapter this time, thanks to my computer not shutting off every half hour. If you liked this, please review/follow/favorite! Also, a huge thanks to Jess, for reading (and fixing) this!**


	6. The Mansion

**Yay, finally a new chapter! So sorry for the wait, but I may have time to write during rehearsals now (yay!) If you can remember way back when to the beginning of chapter one, that mey help. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: The Mansion

7 Years Later…

Yurick dropped the heavy pack, exhausted from the day's march.

"Someone start a fire!" yelled an irritable voice.

"Hey, kid. You're the mage, ain'tcha? Start a fire!" Yurick sighed, trying to keep his temper in check.

"There has to be wood for a fire, you see" he said, as if explaining this to a child. "Otherwise, the fire will dissipate and you'll be just as cold as you were before." Yurick smirked, and then ducked at the heavy log aimed for his head.

"Start the damn fire!" growled Kansu, another log in hand. Yurick bit his tongue, trying to keep his anger in check as he set the pile of logs on fire.

Later that night, Yurick lay awake. The others had long since fallen into sleep. Yurick liked the nights because they were the only time he was ever left alone. Just him and his thoughts. There was no one there to criticize him, to tell him he wasn't good enough. He stared up at the stars, allowing his thoughts to wander.

"_Oy, Kid! Move along! If you don't hurry your sorry arse, we'll just dump you 'ere, all the good you do us!"_

"_Where're you going, pipsqueak?"_

"_Hey, Kid!"_

_STOP!_ Yurick nearly swore aloud. Hardening his mind, he shoved the thoughts away.

"Go to sleep," he told himself sternly.

The next morning, the group approached the mansion. It was an impressive house, settled between two hills. Next to the house, a small creek flowed, leading into the grove of trees in the back. Smith stopped them all on the front porch.

"Right, our task is to capture the lord living 'ere. Take what you want from the house; the man'll have no use for any of it once we're through. Tie up anyone you find, and we meet in the drawing room. Questions?" Smith glared around, as if daring one of them to answer him.

"Good. Let's make this quick and easy. Split up." Smith gestured towards the door. "Break it down," he said impatiently.

Yurick was the last to walk through the ruined double doors. Seeing that the other men had taken the stairs and the two hallways, Yurick wandered into a side room. It must be a coat room, thought Yurick, forcing his way through mounds of cloth to reach a door on the other side. In the next room, he found a small cooking room, likely used for heating water. At the moment, the room was completely devoid of people, and the fires were stone cold. He shivered, moving quickly through the room. If he had actively searched, he may have found the servants who had been hiding in the storage closet. Yurick, however, had no desire to find anyone. He wanted to get back to the town as quickly as possible. He heard a voice wafting from the next room. Yurick stiffened. It sounded strangely familiar, like a voice from a dream. He shook the feeling.

_It can't be_, he thought. Forcing his fingers to turn the knob on the door, he walked into the drawing room.

"Good morning, gentlemen," called a male voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know damn well what!" came Smith's angry voice. "Rithe wants the land 'ere, and he'll do whatever necessary to get it." Yurick stepped into the room, looking around. It was a sturdy room, with high ceilings and gold-spangled wallpaper. The room was adorned with a simple couch, and two armchairs overlooking a large window. He searched for the source of the voice, confused. It had sounded so familiar, yet it could not be…

"-course it was Rithe. Ruler of Aristes, did you know?" Yurick blanched at the voice. There was no mistaking it. Lord Orrin.

"Although," continued Lord Orrin, turning towards Yurick "I think he prefers to call the town 'Rithetown', now. Silly name, if you ask me. Isn't that right, Yurick?" Orrin stood and extended his hand to Yurick. "It seems we have much to discuss," he said coldly.

Smith intervened. "How dare you talk to 'im like that!" He brushed Yurick aside angrily. "There's no time for blathering about, you're to give us what we came for!"

"So you work with these men now?" asked Orrin. "Shame, really." He walked over to Yurick. "You should know that you broke Lilli's heart when you left," he said softly. "You were like a brother to her." Yurick stared at the ground, not answering.

Smith turned. "You know this man?" Smith asked incredulously.

"N...no. We met once, only in a passing. N…nothing important, really." Yurick stammered. Satisfied, Smith turned to Orrin.

"Now, we can settle the matter that we traveled all this way for. Will you give up the land, or do we have to convince you more?" Smith signaled to one of the men. A door near the back of the room, almost unnoticed before, crashed open. Two men came through, struggling with a young woman with fiery red hair. They dragged her to her knees and pressed a dagger to her neck. Yurick felt the heated glare of a pair of green eyes. Shock echoed thorough Yurick, as he recognized the woman's face. Lilli.

"You do know these people, you lying little swine!" Smith hissed angrily, catching the stunned look on Yurick's face.

"I told you," said Yurick, exasperated, "Only in a passing."

"Right then," sneered Smith. "You can hold this here dagger, then. Right next to her neck, don't be shy." He shoved a knife into Yurick's hands with a leer, and then turned his attention back to Orrin.

"As you can see, _Lord_ Orrin…"

The conversation faded into the background, as Yurick contemplated the knife in his hands. He unsheathed it, and looked into Lilli's face for the first time in seven years. She was quite good-looking, he noted, with her long red locks framing her oval face. She had large green eyes, which would have been very pretty had they not been narrowed in hatred. _How she has grown_, Yurick thought.

-will NOT give in to Lord Rithe's pressure!" came Orrin's heated voice. "There is nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind."

"Is that so?" said Smith in a low, dangerous tone. "Bind him up." He gestured to his two men.

"No!" cried Lilli through her gag. Smith turned his coal-black eyes on Yurick.

"Kill her." He said, already turning his attention away and addressing his men. "Take whatever you want, and then set this place to the torch. Move out!" he turned to leave the room. Yurick looked at the knife in his hand, then at Lilli. She glared at him with hate, and sat resolute as he brought the dagger closer to her neck. He sighed, frustrated, and then cut through the ropes on her wrists and gag. Muttering an oath, he threw the dagger on the floor. Smith turned around, a treacherous glint in his eyes.

"Get out of here." he told her with a clipped voice. She spared him an unforgiving glance, and then swept out of the room. Smith inched closer, infuriated.

"What?" he said quietly.

"No." Yurick said, firmly, "I won't kill her."

"You won't," Smith repeated. "I think you will."

'"I won't, Smith." Yurck's eyes flared dangerously, as he tried to keep his temper in check.

"Make your choice, kid. You go after her, and take her life, or we'll leave you here to die." Yurick turned, and stared into Smith's hardened face.

"It's been seven years since the day we met," said Yurick, his back to Smith. "I was only a kid then, but I know better now. I've had enough of doing as you say!" an uncontrollable anger bubbled up within Yurick, and something finally snapped inside of him. Yurick turned and struck Smith with all his might. He felt the bones in the man's jaw give way.

"Go to hell," he spat, turning sharply on his heel. Without a backward glance, Yurick walked away from Smith once and for all.

**Y'all didn't think I'd really kill her, did you? Hope to see you next chapter (Which should hopefully be up this weekend or earlier…. We'll see…) Thanks to Jess, for editing this, and please leave a review before you go!**


	7. Escape

Chapter 7: Escape

Yurick kicked open the delicate French doors at the back of the drawing room, leading into the library in back. Knowing that he had very little time before Smith's men caught up to him, he searched for an exit in the room. He walked in between bookshelves, searching for a little side door perhaps. Behind him, he heard the quiet scraping of metal on wood, not unlike a sword drawing out of a sheath. _Wait_, thought Yurick. He spun around, only to find Orrin's sword pointed at his throat.

"You'll not leave here alive scum," Orrin hissed. "Where's Lilli?" Yurick felt the cold steel poke his neck. "Answer me!"

"I don't know," Yurick spluttered. "She was in the drawing room and then she went-"

"Liar!" Orrin yelled. "You killed her didn't you?"

Yurick clenched his fists, struggling to retain his composure. "No, I didn't. I-"

"Yes you did, I saw you with the knife-"

"Shut up!" yelled Yurick, finally losing patience. "If you'll let me talk for two seconds, I'll explain!" Orrin said nothing, but did not lower his weapon. "I didn't kill her," repeated Yurick, a dark fury permeating his tone. "Why would I?"

"You're a bandit now, a filthy mercenary," spat Orrin bitterly. "It's what you do."

An uncontrollable fury surged through Yurick. "Contrary to what you seem to believe," he said in a rising tone, "I don't just kill because I can. You're a fool, if you think I've sunk to the level of a common bandit, that I'd steal the life of one who I lov-." Yurick halted abruptly. "Look," he said, forcing calm into his voice. "I don't know where she is, but I do know that Smith, the leader of the men is searching for both you and me. Come with me, and we'll go find Lilli?" Yurick extended his hand.

Orrin hesitated, and then spoke. "It seems there is still a trace of the little boy I met all those years ago." He nodded, and then sheathed his sword. "Let's go."

The two men shoved their way through the small side door that led into the garden. There, with much convincing on Yurick's part, they scaled the fences and set off at a jog towards the forest behind. Before they could go more than a few paces however, a loud voice rang out behind them.

"Stop right there!" yelled a deep, commanding voice. There was a smashing sound, and then a portion of the garden fences fell to the ground. In the midst of the rubble stood Grido and Kansu, Smith's men. Grido was holding a drawn bow, with its arrow pointed straight at Orrin.

"You'll not escape," sneered Kansu. "The boss'll have a word or two with you for this, kid."

"We've already spoken," said Yurick mildly, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Oh yes, that. We've orders about that: you're not to leave here until the boss gets his hands on you, dead or alive." Kansu leered at them. "Will you come with us, kid?"

"No" said Yurick in a low, angry voice. "I'd rather die than go back to Smith!"

"Right then…" Kansu turned to Grido. "Shoot his friend"

It was as if the world was going in slow motion. Yurick watched as Grido released the fletching of the arrow, as it sped its way towards Orrin's chest. Suddenly, an onslaught of memories plagued Yurick.

_It had been three days since the attack on the village. Yurick and his mother had been driven out of the village two days ago, and were trekking their way through the barren hills in the north. Yurick, in the lead, climbed to the top of a hill. Pausing for breath, he turned towards his mother. She had her cloak wrapped tightly around her as she struggled to reach him. _

_ "Only a bit further, mum" Yurick called out encouragingly. In truth, he had no idea how much further. The village had been their home, and now they had nowhere to go. _

_ "Yurick…" she was almost whispering. "I can't…" Yurick watched in horror as his mother collapsed. _

"_No! Mum!" he ran down to her. _She'll be okay_, he thought desperately. _She has to be_._

"_Yurick, I love you dearly…" she shuddered in his arms. _

"_No, mum, you're going to be okay… stay with me!" Yurick's fingers fluttered near her neck, searching for the thumping of life in her body. Her pale fingers reached out for his hand. _

"_Yurick, listen to me" she stared at him with her clear blue eyes. "Never forget how much I love you… my child"_

"…_I love you mum," Yurick choked out, tears obscuring his vision. Then, she went limp as life left her body. Yurick stared into her lifeless eyes, thinking of all the things that would never be. _

_He sat there for hours on the windy hill. It had begun to rain some time ago, but Yurick didn't care. All he could feel was the steady thumping of life in his veins, and his mother's stone cold face. It was as if time has ceased to pass. His eyes drooped as his body fell to its weariness. _Good,_ thought Yurick. _Maybe I'll never wake again.

_When Yurick awoke again, he was lying on the ground, next to his mother. In death, she looked peaceful, and happy. Only now did he realize what a hard life they had lived, and everything she had done for him. Yet he felt nothing, only a cold emptiness. He crouched next to her, holding a solitary wildflower he had found. _

"_Mum," he whispered "I promise you that I won't forget…I'll never forget you…"_

Yurick blinked as he was thrust back into reality. He saw the shaft of the arrow flying towards Orrin, and made a decision. His pale arms shoved Orrin as he threw himself in front. Yurick felt a burning pain as the arrow struck his chest. He cried out, and then slid into unconsciousness.

Orrin struggled off the ground as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. He saw the boy lying limp on the ground next to him, a long black arrow embedded in his chest. He took a look behind them, and then saw the man with the bow nock another arrow. _No time_, he thought. In one motion, he lifted Yurick and began to walk towards the forest, well aware of red blotch spreading on Yurick's shirt. Orrin ducked as another arrow whizzed by, then broke into a run.

A few minutes later, he set Yurick down, in the concealment of the trees. He would have liked more cover, but Yurick's breathing had become ragged and irregular. Something had to be done, or the man would die. He knelt down to inspect the wound. The arrow had hit a rib, which meant that Orrin could not push the arrow through. Preparing himself, Orrin grasped the shaft of the arrow, intending to pull it out.

"I would not do that", came a cool female voice behind him. Orrin turned, and relief flooded his features.

"Lillibeth, are you all right?" Orrin smiled. "I was worri-"

"I'm fine," she answered curtly. "Anyway, I would not pull that out." Orrin looked at her questioningly. "It's got barbs, and if you don't cut it out, he'll bleed to death."

"Can't you stop the bleeding if I pull it out?" asked Orrin, trying to hide his irritation. "I don't have a knife with me." Lilli sighed.

"I could…" she said reluctantly. Orrin smiled brightly.

"Ready then? One…two…three…" He yanked on the shaft, drawing it out. Immediately, blood pooled in the empty space. Lilli knelt down swiftly, and placed her hand over the wound. Without touching it, she closed her eyes and reached for her power.

"It is done," Lilli said a few moments later. "Now, what has happened to you?" Orrin brushed his hand over her hair.

"It would be better for him to tell you, Yurick would explain it better than I." Lilli blanched.

"I don't want to hear anything that filth has to say!" she exclaimed. "He-"

She broke off as Yurick stirred. Grimacing in pain, he opened his eyes. Yurick looked up at Lilli's face in pleasure. _She was all right_, he thought.

"We need to stop meeting like this," Yurick said with a half-smile. He quickly stopped, for Lilli looked as though she might hit him. Lilli addressed Orrin.

"You promised me answers," she said curtly, turning her back on Yurick.

"That I did. However, I think they may make more sense coming from Yurick." Orrin turned to him.

"What is it you want to know?" asked Yurick, struggling to sit up. Lilli glared at him until he stopped moving.

"I won't listen to what he has to say," Lilli's bright green eyes were mere slits. "He's a liar; a piece of scum." She turned to Orrin. "Whatever needs to be said, I'm sure you can tell me. Orrin sighed, exasperated.

"I can't provide you with all the answers you seek, Lilibeth. You're going to have to ask him."

"Fine." Lilli turned her gaze upon Yurick. "What the hell were you doing with them?" spat Lilli

"Lilli, calm-"

"No!" she cried. "It's been seven years to the day since I last saw you, Yurick. I trusted you, and now I find you working with bandits!"

"Mercenaries, actually" Yurick commented.

"He even talks like them," she muttered. "You told me once that I deserved to be happy. And I have been. Orrin has always been very kind to me. Yet you weren't there." She paused. "Why did you leave me?" whispered Lilli.

_You weren't there_. Her words cut him to the core. She was right, he had abandoned her.

"You're right Lilli. I left." Yurick stared into her eyes. "I told myself that I was doing the right thing, that you deserved better. In reality, I think…" He hesitated, and then forced the words out. "I was scared. I wasn't ready to have people that I cared about in my life…" he trailed off. "I do not think you can forgive me, but I hope you can understand. Lilli?"

She stared at the ground, trying to digest the information. "How were you hurt?" she asked finally.

"That, I think I can explain." Orrin rested his hand on Lilli's shoulder. "As Yurick and I were leaving the house, two of the men stopped us."

"And they shot him," Lilli finished.

"…yes." Orrin took a breath. "Before they did however, they tried to shoot me." Lilli's eyes widened in horror. "Yurick pushed me out of the way," Orrin continued. "He saved me."

Lilli turned to Yurick. "Why?" she asked. "Why throw yourself in front?"

Yurick stared at the ground. "I still remember the day my mum died. I was only ten years old, but even back then I would have done anything to save her. There was nothing I could do. I let her die." He took a shaky breath. "You and I have both lost our parents, Lilli. But Orrin is your family now. I couldn't let you lose him, too."

Lilli knelt down to him. "Yurick, I…"she wavered. "I'm sorry." Yurick stared up at her incredulously.

"You're sorry? What for?" He pushed himself up. "You've only acted as anyone would've." She gave him a timid smile, which he returned.

"Where do we go from here, Yurick?"

**Bit of a longer chapter this time, but I hope you enjoyed it! I'm so sorry for not getting it up sooner, but I've just been so busy and then my friend wouldn't get back to me… If you liked it, please review/follow! It may help to quicken the next chapter! **


	8. Suddenly

**First of all, SO SORRY for not updating! I originally intended to make this chapter longer, but **

**a)I feel guilty for not releasing one recently b)am so busy that I barely have time to even do this. **_** I will finish this story though**_**, I even have it all planned out (mostly)! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Suddenly**

"But where will you go?"

Lilli wore a concerned face as she spoke. Yurick sighed. It was this very confrontation he had hoped to avoid. When he, Lilli, and Orrin had left the mansion, they had traveled down to a nearby village. There, Orrin had rented a house, and was even talking of opening a bar in the city. He had offered Yurick the same chance as he did before: to stay, and live as Orrin's son. He had left to go for a walk, to think it over. Yurick returned to Lilli and Orrin with an answer; no.

"Yurick?" Lilli questioned him, breaking him out of his reverie. "What will you do? Where will you go?" she repeated. Yurick exhaled slowly, trying to organize his thoughts.

"Ten years ago," he began, "My father was the greatest sailor on our whole island. It was all peaceful, we were happy. It was as if nothing bad would ever happen to us." Yurick smiled bitterly. "The day after my ninth birthday, pirates attacked our island. All the men went fearlessly to protect the island, but my father never returned home. I want to find him." He turned his startling blue eyes on Lilli. "My family was everything to me. My mother's-" his voice caught. "She's dead," Yurick stated in an emotionless tone. "I want to find out what happened to my father."

Lilli nodded quietly. "I understand," she said. "Yurick-"

He cut her off. "I guess this is goodbye Lilli," said Yurick in a slightly warmer tone. "You'll not see me again, but maybe that's for the best." He brushed a lock of her stubborn red hair back. "Goodbye." Yurick turned, and began to walk away. He had barley walked three steps when he heard a frustrated sound behind him.

"You can be really thick sometimes, you know that?" Yurick flinched, and turned. There, he saw Lilli standing with her hands on her hips. "Did you really think I'd let you go alone?"

"But Lilli-"

"No buts," she declared. "I'm coming and that's final." Yurick sighed in defeat.

"Does Orrin know?" he asked.

Lilli shifted uneasily. "Sort of… He uh, knew I was going to see you before you left..." she trailed off. Yurick groaned, but could not prevent the smile that spread across his face.

"C'mon then, let's go."

From that day, it was Yurick and Lilli, together always. They traveled from place to place, doing the odd job and searching for clues to Yurick's father's disappearance. As the years passed, their tentative companionship changed. Yurick was prideful and impatient, contrary to Lilli's humble and patient disposition. They balanced each other out.

In time, Lilli came to trust Yurick again. He had changed, she noted, since they had first met. The scrawny, fearful boy had been replaced by a more relaxed, confident man. He smiled more often, and even cracked the odd joke. He talked often now, about his home, and his family. She loved having him around; she hadn't been this happy since her family had been killed. He was like the brother she had never had.

Yurick too felt more comfortable in Lilli's presence. She had grown up quite a bit in the last several years. Lilli loved to be outdoors, to run wild and free. She spoke more freely now, eyes flashing alongside her dry sense of humor. They teased each other, laughed, and lived as if they hadn't a care in the world.

In this manner, the years passed. Then came the fall of Yurick's 22nd year.

"Shut the door, will you?" Lilli's irritated voice floated out through the inn door. Yurick walked into their room, carrying a paper.

"After all I've accomplished today?" he replied, grinning as he closed the door. "Take a look at this." He spread the paper out on the table in the center of the room. Lilli looked up from her book, mildly interested. Putting the book down, she studied the document.

"Shipping records?" she frowned. "Are these-"

"My father's," Yurick cut in. "He defiantly made it to the Vono Islands, but he never returned home." He drew a breath excitedly. "That means his ship-"

"Must be near there," Lilli broke in. Yurick chuckled. It was funny how well they could read each other's minds.

"We'll leave this evening," declared Yurick. "That is, if you can manage to be ready by then, Lilli," He smiled, not even trying to hide his amusement at the memory.

"Hey, that was only once," she protested, standing abruptly. "This time, I'll be ready before you have a chance to trip over those feet of yours," she smirked.

"Only happened once," Yurick muttered, also standing.

It was under the starlight night that they took their leave that day. They walked quickly towards the city's western exit, not saying anything. Yurick paused to look around a corner to check for the watchman, when he heard a muffled sort of scream behind him.

He turned, drawing out his dagger and preparing to fight. He recoiled in shock, when he took in the scene behind him. Two hooded men were holding Lilli, one hand over her mouth and another pressing a dagger to her throat.

"After all these years of searching, and here you are." A rough voice crept from out of the shadows, preceding its owner. The man pulled back the hood of his cloak, revealing the very face of the man Yurick had hoped to never meet again.

**Dammit Smith, stop poking your nose into my story already! Maybe I'll have to get rid of you… If you liked this, please follow/favorite/review! Pretty please?**


End file.
